


Beginnings

by GetYourCapeOn



Series: Ever After [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Gaslighting, Gen, Homophobia, Panic Attacks, a lot of adult themes, apple loves darling, darling is mentioned a lot but doesn't show up till much later, everyone except maid marian is a horrible adult, grimm is the worst, i promise we'll get a happy ending, non-graphic discussion of non/dub-con, unlike the previous work this is still a wip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetYourCapeOn/pseuds/GetYourCapeOn
Summary: At the end of the school year, Apple goes home to a distant mother who refuses to believe that Apple loves a girl. With Darling missing after disappearing from school, Apple finds herself alone all summer with Raven the only one she can talk to. But, after all that Darling has done for her, Apple is determined to find her.Sequel to Aftermath, this picks up where it left off. This work explores a lot of mature themes, please be aware of the tags.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Series: Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795504
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank every single one of you who read Aftermath. I was worried that people would find a darker take on EAH offensive but every review I've read has been overwhelmingly positive and kind. Thank you so much <3
> 
> I have about 15k words of this already written and I'm slowly chipping away at it but I know a lot of you have been waiting for a sequel so I've decided to post what I have in chunks even though I try to finish a fic before posting it first.

The world felt so  _ different _ now. 

Apple’s entire world had been turned upside down. She had realized that she was in love with one of her friends, she had been betrayed by the adults who were supposed to help her. Her dreams had been shattered, crushed, really, and the small scrap of hope she had managed to keep had been torn from her grip. She was empty. She was scared and sad and numb. 

There was no telling what would happen now. School was about to finish and, after this summer, Apple would be in her final year at Ever After High. What was going to happen to her? What would happen to all of the stories? Headmaster Grimm had made it abundantly clear-- _ publicly _ clear--that Apple’s role was simply that of a Princess Charming. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Apple just didn’t fit the role. Didn’t fill the shoes. So of course Daring’s kiss hadn’t worked--his kiss was meant for  _ Snow White _ and Apple would never be the next Snow White no matter how desperately she wished she could. 

To Apple’s great surprise, the people who offered her the most comfort were Bella and Cerise. Well, Bella wasn’t exactly a surprise--she was an activist who fought for equal rights for  _ everyone _ . Besides, she had been Darling’s roommate and, from what Apple understood, the two of them got along quite well. 

Cerise though… that was different. By the end of the school year, Apple was painfully aware that Cerise wasn’t what she appeared to be and there was a very good reason why Cerise wore her hood. And yet Cerise trusted Apple with her secret despite the fact that neither of them had brought it up. Cerise knew that Apple knew and yet she did nothing at all to hide even though Apple was still the talk of the school.  _ Everyone  _ knew about Apple and everyone talked about Apple. Everyone looked at Apple. (Everyone  _ laughed _ at Apple.) So being friends with her was… stupid if Cerise wanted to keep her secret. But, Apple supposed, Cerise would know more than anyone else at the school how hard it could be to be in love with someone you shouldn’t be. 

The rest of the semester passed so slowly that Apple couldn’t help but think of the way it felt when Darling slowed time--thick and vaguely unsettling and yet without the capability to flee the situation. If Darling was still here… maybe it would have been easier. Or maybe it would have been worse because, quite honestly, dealing with Grimm pressuring her to confess to things that weren’t true and having him push her and push her with terrible lies and veiled threats… she still had nightmares. She still woke up crying quietly in the dark because she was certain that he had treated Darling even worse than that and she didn’t have any right to cry like that because Darling had been strong through all of it. 

But Darling was a hero. Darling was  _ Apple’s  _ hero. No one could ever care for her the way Darling did. No one could ever be so… so  _ devoted _ to her. Undeservedly so because Apple was  _ awful _ . Apple was selfish and riddled with anxiety and afraid of so many things. She didn’t deserve someone like Darling and it was pure selfishness that she ached to truly have Darling as her hero. Her Happily Ever After. Her True Love. 

School ended. Summer began. Apple went home to her mother and her mother ignored everything that Apple had confessed to the entire school. There was absolutely no way that her mother didn’t know and yet… she refused to address it even when Apple tried to bring it up. 

The only difference now was that her mother no longer treated her like she was important. Sure, she still loved Apple but things had  _ changed _ . Apple wasn’t special anymore. Apple wasn’t part of the Snow White Legacy. Apple didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things because, as far as her mother was concerned, Apple was just a player in someone  _ else’s _ story. Not her own. Apple wasn’t important enough to warrant her own story anymore. 

The first week was awkward and stilted and Apple spent most of her time alone. It felt like everyone in the castle was ignoring her as much as possible and it was… lonely. It hurt. She missed her friends. She was terrified of what was to come. She wanted things to go back the way they used to be. She wanted the comfort of knowing that she was safe and secure in the story that had been promised her since birth. 

She lasted three weeks before she finally broke. Her anxiety worsened every day. Her mind conjured worse and worse images of what was going to happen to her and what was going to happen to Darling. She could barely breathe some nights and the only thing that was able to soothe her was Raven’s calming voice on her mirrorphone. 

“Mom?” Apple ventured one Saturday morning before her mother could disappear to run some errand or another just to get away from her daughter. 

“Yes?” No affectionate nickname. No real warmth. Just… resigned disappointment that made Apple’s eyes burn with tears. 

“Mom--I’m sorry. About all of this. I know you wanted--” She couldn’t help but stumble over her words, years of studying eloquence forgotten. “I know you wanted me to be more than this. I know you wanted me to follow in your footsteps and I wanted more than anything to make you proud of me. I’m a disappointment and you deserve better than me and if you hate me I understand but I just can’t do this. This silence, this awful place between how you feel about me… it’s worse than anything else.” 

There. It was out there and now it would have to be dealt with. 

But silence stretched between them and every passing second made Apple’s heart race in her chest uncomfortably. She was scared and disappointed in herself and she just--she just wanted this to be  _ over _ . 

“I’m disappointed in myself,” Snow finally said and a tiny bit of tension eased from Apple’s shoulders. “When you were two, your hair turned as white as snow. I knew that your hair would never be dark enough. I knew that you weren’t going to be what I wanted to be but I deluded myself. I told you that you would take over in the hopes that you would. So I’m disappointed in myself for lying to both of us for years.” 

Apple was stunned. She had never expected it to go this well. Her mother didn’t hate her. Her mother was upset but it wasn’t Apple’s fault, not directly anyways. She couldn’t help the way she was born. 

“But,” and then her mother’s tone sharpened and Apple’s heart dropped. “You disappointed me with how you behaved. You honestly believe that that  _ girl _ is your True Love? You think that it’s possible? You think that that’s  _ normal _ and she’s going to give you what you want?” There was real disgust on Snow’s face and Apple, fragile, helpless, pathetic Apple, cried. “ _ That  _ disappoints me. I raised you better than that and it’s clear to me now that you’re deluded. You’re willing to risk your entire future on what you think is love. All I can hope is that Darling enchanted you and you’ll come to your senses when she’s defeated.” 

No. No, no,  _ no _ . This was the opposite of what Apple wanted. She wanted to take it all back now, to unconfess. To redeem herself. “It may even take her getting killed to free you,” her mother finished and Apple couldn’t breathe. She felt sick and terrified and she knew that someone was going to kill Darling. Before, it had always been a  _ what if _ but, now, it was a fact. Someone was going to kill Darling in order to take Apple home with them. 

“Mom,” Apple cried, her voice broken. “Please--I don’t want her to die! I  _ love _ her and I want to be with her. I want to--” she cut herself off when her mother grabbed her by the collar and tugged her forward. It was the first time her mother had ever touched her with malice and Apple was so caught off guard by it that she didn’t even try to pull away. 

“Then you’ve been bewitched. I know my daughter and this… this isn't who you really are. Tell me, Apple, when did your so-called love begin? When did it start? Not until after she kissed you. Whatever she did to you was powerful magic. I know you don't believe it now but give it time. Once Darling is slain, you'll come to your senses and you'll realize I was right all along. Everything you feel is manufactured. Why else would it hit you so suddenly? Why else would you be so willing to believe that Darling was your Happy Ending? I know you better than anyone and I know this isn't you.” 

Apple couldn't breathe. What if her mother was right? What if Darling had cast a spell on her to make her fall in love? (What if Darling really  _ was _ Apple's Villain?) 

“Why else would you let her touch you in the stables? Headmaster Grimm told me everything and, while it's deplorable that Darling acted so early and aggressively, it isn't unexpected. But not waiting until you graduated and publicly humiliating you and betraying your friendship and her own brother… I'm proud of you. You may not be the next Snow White but girls treated like that always have the best, most renowned stories. They'll talk about this for generations.” 

Snow sighed in  _ happiness _ and things only grew worse and worse. Her mother wanted Apple to suffer. She was pleased that Darling had supposedly--she wanted Apple to be hurt in the most awful of ways. 

The sudden switch left Apple speechless as she stared at her mother blankly. This had happened before--disasters that shifted from anger before twisting into some sort of positive--and it was a well-known Snow White trait. Except, in this case, it felt horribly, horribly twisted. Apple’s destiny wasn’t her own and Snow was upset about that and yet her  _ positive view _ was that she was incredibly pleased that her daughter had, to her knowledge, been violated and bewitched by a girl who was meant to be her friend. 

“Everyone loves a story about a beautiful young girl. Imagine, growing up with her abuser, being only tangentially friends while the villain's obsession grows with each passing year. The burning jealousy that her older brother gets the girl's attention. The deep seated hatred of both of them. Why should her brother get what is so clearly hers? And the obsession darkening until it's less about loving the pretty girl and more about  _ owning _ her.” 

No, no. That was not what is was. And yet--it  _ could _ be the truth. If Darling had bewitched Apple… 

“Of course, it only makes it more twisted that the villain is another girl. Why should she be threatening? Why would that sweet, beautiful princess have a reason to be wary? They're friends. She trusts her. Until the obsession grows and what better way to way to own someone than to traumatize them? To make sure that they take something precious from their victim when she's tragically young. Taking her from her family, locking her away for her own pleasure, forcing her into submission, doing her best to absolutely ruin her. And this just makes it more heroic when the Hero swoops in. An epic battle while the innocent princess cries for her supposed love. The slaying of the metaphorical dragon. The lifting of a spell. The horror and disgust that the princess feels being eased by the comforting presence of a man… It’s a beautiful story. Truly beautiful. I must say that the fact that you’re not the next Snow White saddens me but, with this new story, you’ll be the textbook example of why those who are attracted to those of their own sex are monsters.” 

It was a nightmare.  _ This _ was far worse than any tense silence. This was worse than her mother ignoring the issue. This was… this was  _ disgusting _ . How could Snow believe the things she was saying? How could she believe that Darling had  _ hurt _ Apple? How could she believe that Darling was even capable of hurting someone? How could she want this to happen to her own daughter? She had always kept such a sharp eye on Daring to observe his progress so  _ surely _ she knew Darling as well. 

Besides, Charmings were  _ never  _ evil. Any legitimate Charming child was either a hero or a damsel. There were no in-betweens. Everyone was a good person. 

Except…

Except maybe Darling. 

Doubt weighed heavily in Apple’s mind, making her think awful, awful things as she tried to figure out a way to prove to her mother that this was  _ real _ . Apple loved Darling. Apple wanted to be with her because she  _ loved _ her. It wasn’t because she had been bewitched. It wasn’t that at all. Even if Darling had the power to do so, Apple knew that Darling never would. The only reason why Darling had kissed her was out of desperation in an attempt to keep Apple from death. 

“She’s a Charming,” she finally said, hoping that it would be enough. 

“Charmings aren’t always purely good. Many stories pit princes against each other. This is just another one of those stories, in essence. One of the princes will rescue you and this enchantment will be lifted and you will get a  _ proper _ Happily Ever After. The best we can do for now is limit how much she hurts you from this point on. After all, she’s done more than enough to warrant a good story.” 

So that was all that mattered. And, worse than her mother’s insistence, there was that looming possibility that Darling  _ could _ be manipulating her. Darling, as well as Dexter and Daring, had a touch of magic in her. Sure, it might be limited to a hair flip but slowing time was impressive. So it wasn’t impossible that Darling had the ability to cast a spell on Apple. It wasn’t impossible that this could all be a trick. It wasn’t impossible that everyone else was right about this. 

(And that was enough to make Apple feel sick with fear. What if she didn’t love Darling? What if it was all a spell? What if everything she felt was a lie? What if she woke up one day and realized that Darling had just been using her? Even if Darling wasn’t guilty of  _ anything _ Grimm and Snow thought, casting a spell on Apple was unforgivable and  _ awful _ .) 

“You’re wrong about her,” Apple said but her voice lacked conviction now. “She’s not like that. She’s--she’s a good person.” 

Snow laughed sharply before turning away. “This conversation is over, Apple. I won’t talk about it again. Now, go to your room. Read a book, hext your friends. Don’t dwell on Darling anymore. She’s not worth your attention.” 

“But--” Apple knew she should just keep her mouth shut. She knew that she shouldn’t argue, that she shouldn’t cry and protest and make a scene. And yet, she couldn’t help it. She was so hurt and scared and upset that she couldn’t do it. “I  _ love _ her.” Her voice was broken. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth in a vain effort to keep it from trembling. She was tired. She was heartbroken. She just wanted this to be  _ over _ . 

“Enough, Apple,” her mother said, not even bothering to look at her. “I won’t hear of it anymore. You know very well that I don’t condone this sort of behavior. Go to your room. I have work that needs to be done.” 

So that was it. This was… this was how it was going to be. This was how Apple was going to have to live from now on because her mother was so dismissive of how she felt. Would her mother treat her like this until some prince came and  _ rescued _ her? And if Darling  _ was _ her villain, would her mother do nothing at all to save her? Would she just tell Apple to suck it up and just  _ let it happen _ ? That was what Grimm wanted. He so desperately wanted Apple to be hurt in the worst ways possible and his version of optimism regarding this was that at least Apple wasn’t  _ pregnant _ . 

This was how the world worked and Apple had been blind not to see it before. 

She didn’t know how long she stared at her mother’s back before she slowly went back to her room, her heart pounding uncomfortably in her chest. Was her mother right about Darling casting a spell on her? Was Darling going to hurt her? Was someone else going to kill Darling and then hurt Apple? The only thing Apple knew for  _ certain  _ was that she didn’t like boys. Enchantment or no, she was sure that she had never been attracted to a single boy in her entire life. So, no matter what happened with Darling and spells and torture, there was going to be no Happily Ever After for Apple. 

She cried herself to sleep on her pillow, terrified that every possible path that she could take was going to end in her being assaulted and manipulated and trapped. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More summertime, more Snow White being a vain parent who only cares about her own prestige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an extra-long chapter because it felt weird to break it up

Her mother acted like nothing had happened. There were no tense silences, only aggressive optimism while ignoring any and all problems. No matter how little Apple participated in conversations or showed any interest in going out or seeing friends or  _ doing _ anything, her mother never seemed to notice. Apple missed meals frequently and the only indication that her mother gave that things were changing was her comment about the fact that Apple had spent weeks just picking at her food. 

She actually  _ complimented _ Apple on the weight loss, admiring the fact that her once full shape (that had  _ always  _ been something her mother had disliked) was now almost frail looking. Almost gaunt. Snow didn’t care about the fact that Apple’s hair was dull or her skin was paler than ever--she just found satisfaction in the fact that her failure of a child was finally beginning to look appropriately thin. Apple had always known that she would never look like her mother--she hadn’t been a thin child and she had always been rather short and her athletic skills were so lacking that she loathed any and all exercise--and her mother’s newfound pride in Apple’s appearance just made everything even worse. 

It was a month in to summer vacation when Apple finally got the hext she was waiting for. 

**[Raven]** : Looked everywhere. Can’t find. H was keeping an eye on me so I couldn’t hext earlier. B is gone. Not with any CF. 

Apple stared that the hext for far too long as she processed what Raven meant. At the end of the school year, Raven had promised to look for Darling for her. Even if Apple couldn’t see Darling herself, Raven was going to at least confirm she was safe and try to make sure she stayed that way. But, according to the brief and easy code they had set up earlier, Grimm was watching Raven and Raven hadn’t been able to find B--blue for Darling’s signature attire--with any Charming family. One of their earliest theories had been that the Charmings had closed ranks and taken Darling back into the fold under a different name or a new location but it didn’t appear to be the case. Maybe the Charmings had--as they officially stated--disowned Darling. 

Or maybe they were simply hiding her somewhere else. 

**[Apple]:** Mom thinks Darling hexed me. She wants to believe that everything Grimm said was true. She’s HAPPY that what happened was awful and unprecedented. She thinks it just makes my story more important. 

There was no need to speak in code about this. Even if Grimm intercepted this, it wasn’t as if it was anything he didn’t already know. Apple only waited a few minutes before Raven hexted her back. 

**[Raven]:** You know that isn’t true. I’m sorry but I swear that there isn’t a person alive who could ever hex you without me knowing it. 

**[Raven]:** Let me come see you. I’ll make sure. 

**[Apple]:** I’ll ask my mom 

**[Apple]:** Thank you, Raven

There was a warmth that grew in Apple’s chest that made her feel better than she had in weeks. Raven was the voice of reason telling Apple that she wasn’t just imagining things between her and Darling. Raven was going to be able to  _ make sure _ that nothing had happened to her. Raven was powerful enough to take down each and every teacher at Ever After High--she would be able to tell if there was any sort of magic on Apple. 

The only thing standing in their way, of course, was Snow. It wasn’t as if Apple was confined to the castle but… Snow’s opinions about Raven were no secret. After the whole  _ Rebel  _ thing, Snow saw Raven as a bad influence and Apple wasn’t sure if she was  _ allowed _ to spend time with her. In theory, there was nothing that Snow could do to stop her but, in practice… Snow would find a way to keep Apple here if that was what she wanted to do. She could keep her locked away just like the Damsel Apple was. 

Everything around her was out of her control and everything felt  _ awful _ . The only thing she could do all on her own right now were eat and sleep. Even her mirrorphone could be taken away if her mom saw it as something evil. Her mom could disconnect it from the network and it could be rendered useless with a single call or hext. Nothing was truly hers anymore or--or maybe it had never actually  _ been _ hers to start with. Maybe what “freedoms” she had were only ever allotted to her because she fell in to what was expected of her? Maybe she had always been monitored and restricted but she simply hadn’t known it. 

It was one existential crisis after another lately and Apple honestly had no idea how she felt about  _ anything _ anymore. So much had changed in such little time that her head was still spinning with it all. It was  _ exhausting _ and Apple found herself envying Briar’s destined sleep before scolding herself for doing so. It wasn’t fair that Briar was going to sleep for a hundred years. It wasn’t okay that she was given that fate when she had done nothing at all to deserve it. 

Stupid Apple. Selfish Apple. Childish Apple who just wanted the easy way out. Her self-inflicted insults echoed in her head endlessly and she only hated herself more for it. 

Of course, her mother said no to Raven. Raven was a bad influence. Raven’s failure to do her part in Apple’s story only sealed Apple’s unfortunate fate. Raven was associated with Dexter and, as Darling’s twin, he was immediately the enemy which meant that Raven was the enemy. So, no, Raven couldn’t come over. Raven couldn’t spend the night. Raven couldn’t  _ stop by _ . 

(And Apple wasn’t to see her.) 

Apple wasn’t sure what she had expected from her mother and yet she still managed to be surprised. Stupid, selfish, childish Apple. Still so easy to subdue. No wonder she was destined to be just another Princess Charming; Snow White was supposed to be smart and beautiful and perfect and brave and Apple fell short in each and every category. Especially bravery. She had spent so much of her life trying not to be scared and yet  _ everything _ scared her. Change scared her. Tests scared her. Her classmates scared her. Her teachers scared her. Hex, her own  _ friends  _ scared her. 

She didn’t want to live like this. She had never realized how much of her life was lived in fear until now and she  _ hated _ knowing what she knew. She wanted to go back to ignorance except… except she didn’t  _ deserve  _ to live like that. She deserved to suffer this fate. She had wished this on so many people before that it was about time that she had a taste of her own medicine. 

Honestly, the only thing keeping her sane and grounded was Raven. It felt like Raven never slept because she was always around when Apple sent a message. She was always there if Apple called. No matter what time of day, Apple never had to wait more than twenty minutes for Raven to reply. 

Hours blurred together and days felt like wet sand in the summer sun, never quite solid enough for her to keep track of for more than a few minutes at a time. The summer was coming to an end by the time she heard some more news from Raven. 

… 

“Just… don’t miss anything, okay?” Apple asked quietly as she sat on her vanity stool. She hated this. The Evil Queen had done this to her before, taking control and interfering with things that didn’t concern her. But the girl behind her was Raven and Apple trusted her best friend with her life. 

“I won’t. I might not be able to find the exact source if I  _ do _ find something but I’ll do what I can. You know I won’t let anything hurt you and I swear that Darling would never even think to do this.” 

“I know, Raven. It’s just… I just need to be  _ sure _ , okay? Because there’s still part of me that doesn’t believe everything that’s happened. I think if I just had this… settled, I could just move on and figure things out as I go instead of getting stuck on one thing. It’s like--it’s like my brain doesn’t let me move on. Like it keeps coming back to the thought of Darling using a spell to make me  _ believe _ that I love her. Because how could I know if she did? What if everything... “ Apple closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. “What if Grimm is right?” she asked softly. “What if she really is awful and I’m just cursed so I can’t see it?” 

Raven was quiet for several moments before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Apple’s head. “I’ll start, okay? It might feel weird for a few minutes so just let me know if it’s too much. I haven’t tried this spell before but from what I read… it’s not especially pleasant.” 

“Just do it, Raven. There’s nothing worse than not knowing.” 

Raven exhaled slowly as she put her hands on Apple’s shoulders. She mumbled under her breath and Apple felt heat seep into her shoulders and ooze down her arms and down, down, down to her feet. It burned. It felt like hot wax under her skin and she whimpered as the sensation travelled up her neck to encapsulate her fully. She was on  _ fire _ . 

And then suddenly Raven was kneeling in front of her, holding her hands, shaking her gently, trying to get her attention. Apple was so cold now and she couldn’t see for a moment before Raven’s face finally swam into focus. “Apple? You passed out on me. I’m sorry--I had to make sure. There’s nothing there. I swear, I checked every inch of you and there’s no magic on you. The only thing that I could even find a trace of was my magic. Back when I put you to sleep when you had a panic attack. Nothing else.” 

Nothing else. Darling hadn’t bewitched her. What she felt for Darling was  _ real _ . It was such a massive relief to know that everything wasn’t a lie and Apple couldn’t help but cry and cling to Raven. “Thank you, Raven. But… what do we do now? I have to find her. I know… I know she can’t come back but I want to talk to her. Or--at least send her a letter. I don’t want her to think that… that I was just  _ saying _ all that stuff. I want her to know that I meant it. I still mean it. I  _ love _ her and it’s weird and sometimes I hate it so much I want to cry but it’s real and now that I know it’s not just a  _ spell _ \--I want this. I want her.” 

“I’m still looking, I promise. But Darling is smart and if she doesn’t want me to find her, I won’t find her. Not yet, anyways. My magic is strong but this isn’t what I was taught. I’m learning this all as I go but I’ll find her. I won’t stop until I do.” 

“I know you will,” Apple replied. “I just… I hope she’s okay. She’s been gone for two months now and after all Grimm said to her in front of  _ everyone _ , someone might be going after her. Especially if they think killing her will mean that they get to have me. Everyone just--they think it’s funny that I’m  _ up for grabs _ . And I never realized… Darling has had this her whole life. She mentioned, once, that all her so-called admirers started showing up when she was still in spellementary school. And I thought it was  _ sweet _ . I thought that it meant that everyone adored her but this whole time she’s been harassed! She was just a kid and they were after her all the time. That’s awful. More than awful.” 

“I know,” Raven replied quietly. 

“And you’ve been treated horribly your entire life! Everyone kept telling you that you had to be evil. They kept expecting you to lash out and hurt them--they  _ encouraged _ it with all your classes! That’s what they do to everyone. They keep making them feel like they’re evil and maybe that’s why they’re evil! And I did that to you, too. I’m just as bad as all of them and I deserve this. I deserve to have a new destiny but Darling  _ doesn’t _ deserve to die. She deserves so much better than that.” 

Apple was crying now. Again, really. Like always. Weak, pathetic Apple who had essentially done this to herself. She had been one of the people who opposed the Rebels the  _ most _ and now this was on her. Selfish, selfish Apple. She was sure that there were people at the school that found it hilarious that Apple was now on the other side of things. The worst part was that she was going to have to go to school again soon where Grimm would be keeping an eye on her every second of every day. Maybe he would room her with someone more  _ trustworthy _ than Raven. Maybe he would encourage all the Heroes to vie for Apple’s attention. 

“Apple…” Raven began quietly. “I know you didn’t mean it when you said all those things. You’re not a bad person--you never have been. You were just brainwashed your whole life just like the rest of us. And… I understand why it was harder for you to figure things out. You had a good life planned for you. You were going to be happy. You were supposed to have the best story of them all so why would you want to jeopardize that?” 

“I still should have thought about you and not just myself. I should have thought about all my friends who were going to have to suffer for who knows how long! Because Darling--Charming Princesses don’t get happy middles. They get Happily Ever Afters but they don’t get anything but misery in the middle. Some of them are even--” She didn’t know what word to use. It was all so crude and uncomfortable and she  _ hated  _ that she couldn’t say it. She was practically an adult now and she was still like this. Afraid and lost. 

“What if that happens to me?” she asked, her voice small. “I don’t--I don’t want  _ any  _ boy, Raven. And what if they rescue me and--and--I can’t live like that!” 

“You won’t have to. I won’t let it happen. I am more powerful than every single teacher at Ever After High put together, remember? No one will ever touch you.” 

“No! No, Raven, you can’t do that. You can’t promise me that because--someone will kill you. They’re going to find a way and then you--you’ll  _ die _ . I can’t let that happen. If I have to live with someone… if I have to do awful,  _ awful _ things with someone, then I’ll do it. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. You deserve so much more than that. After all I’ve done, I can’t let you protect me.” She gripped Raven’s hands firmly, looking at her in earnest. “Promise me, Raven. Promise me that you won’t let yourself get killed for me. You’re my best friend forever after and I would endure  _ anything _ for you. Even--even whatever  _ man _ comes to rescue me.” 

“Apple..."

“No. You won’t do that. I won’t let you. You deserve a chance at a Happily Ever After even if it’s not with Dexter. You can’t do this to yourself. You can’t throw your life--you  _ happiness _ \--away just because you care about me. That’s… that’s what Darling did and I can’t let you do it, too. You deserve to be happy. And I know that--you’re going to say that I deserve to be happy but there’s nothing we can do about me. Darling and I are  _ cursed _ now. Grimm is going to do anything he can to make things the way he wants them and I know he won’t stop until he has his way.” 

“How can I be happy if you never will be? That’s not how life works. You’re my best friend and I can’t be happy if you’re miserable. I want you to be happy, too.” 

Apple dropped her head into her hands with a frustrated huff. “You don’t get it! The minute I was born, I was doomed. Call it Destiny or bad luck or… I’m just made so  _ wrong _ . I don’t look right. You’ve seen me without makeup on and you know the only part of the Snow White look I fit is the skin as white as snow. And… and there’s the part where I…” Her voice broke, her heart shattering over and over in her chest. “Where I don’t want  _ any _ prince. I never have. I never will. But you have a  _ chance _ to be happy. You have a chance to fit in and take a different Story. You can fit in and I never will.” 

“I’m not giving up on you,” Raven said firmly as she gently pulled Apple to her chest. It was a little awkward with Apple seated and her standing but she held her nonetheless. “We can make it work. I don’t know how yet but… there are different lands. Lands where, maybe, you and Darling can be together. Or, at the very least, where you can be safe from princes who are looking to hurt you. Cupid came from a place like that. She said it was different but… we can talk to her when we go back to school. And Wonderland is another land, too. Maybe there’s somewhere you can go. Maybe that’s how you’ll get your Happily Ever After.” 

Apple looked up, meeting Ravens gaze in the mirror. “You think… you think it’s even  _ possible _ ?” 

“Cupid did it. Even if it was an accident or done by someone else, it means that it’s possible. I don’t know how long it would take--it might take  _ years _ \--but I’ll try. I’d do anything for you, Apple. I just want you to be happy and I think this might be the only way to do it.” 

Maybe. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe Raven could send them somewhere else. Maybe Darling wouldn’t have to die. Maybe Apple wouldn’t be forced into something awful. Or maybe Raven wouldn’t find a way in time. Maybe Darling would die. Maybe Apple would still have to suffer. Maybe all of it was just a false hope. But… it was better than nothing and at least it was  _ something _ that they could do instead of just waiting around for things to happen. 

“I’ll do what I can to research it,” Raven promised. “I swear that I’ll do whatever it takes to get you there. Even…” 

“Even if it won’t be done in time?” Apple finished for her. 

“Yeah,” Raven admitted quietly. “I’ll find a way. If I can’t save you and Darling… maybe I can save someone else. Maybe I can make a difference so that this doesn’t have to happen anymore.” 

And Apple was okay with that. Well--Apple was  _ trying  _ to be okay with that. Like she had said, she was fated for this misery. But, if she could change things for the next girl who found herself in this situation… that was something. At least, if that happened, Darling could still be the hero she wanted to be. Darling could still make a difference. And it was the only thing Apple had to hang on to at this moment. 

“Okay,” she agreed. “And I’ll… I’ll look for Darling. We’ll find her. Or she’ll find us. And then…” There was no  _ and then _ . Because Apple honestly didn’t know what she would do when she finally saw Darling again. The girl that she loved. Her hero. Her  _ dragon _ . 

Did Darling still love her? Was Darling furious that Apple had hurt her for so long? Darling had every right to hate her--Apple had  _ actively worked  _ to make sure that Darling would suffer. A confession of love wasn’t going to undo that. Especially with Darling having time away from her to  _ think _ . In the heat of the moment, she had been caught up in the passion of it. Now, though? Now she probably hated Apple. 

It was only fair; Apple had hated and feared Darling and she couldn’t blame her for feeling the same way. All of this… it was  _ complicated _ . Awful. She had no idea what was going to happen to them now, to  _ everyone _ . Apple and Darling had tried to flip the script and it was entirely possible that Grimm would retaliate by enforcing things at the school even more harshly than before. Worst of all, Apple was afraid that he would decide that going after Apple was the best course of action. If Apple was forced into submission… any rebellion would be disheartened. The Rebels would lose. The stories would stay the same as they always had. 

“Apple, dear,” Snow called from the hall. Apple could hear her heels clicking on the stone steps. “You’re late for dinner.” 

“Go!” Apple hissed as she pushed at Raven, shoving her towards the window. “She doesn’t want you here! If she finds you--she’ll make sure I  _ never  _ see you.” 

Raven leaned down and pressed the lightest of kisses on the top of Apple’s head before she vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Snow opened the door moments after the last of the smoke had cleared and her expression was uncharacteristically stern. “A princess is  _ never  _ late, Apple.” 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” Apple replied quietly. Meekly. She was too exhausted to fight her mother on this. Her mother’s face, which was usually locked in an almost aggressively pleasant expression, flashed with irritation. 

“Despite your Story’s rewrite, you are still  _ Apple White _ and, as such, there are  _ expectations _ . So get dressed and you can do your hair in the car. You’re far too old for your teenage rebellion stage.” 

Her mother had never spoken to her like that before. It made Apple feel even more off-kilter and she couldn’t manage a single word in reply. She got dressed in silence, barely remembering what they were going to go do. A dinner. A party. Somewhere Apple didn’t want to be. 

She wore a pale pink dress that flowed to her knees in a loose skirt. The top was modest, the shoulders capped with flowing sleeves, and she paired it with a pair of low, white heels. The look was incredibly toned down--very much  _ not _ Apple--and her hair, which was usually obsessively curled every single day, was left to fall in its natural waves. It was still beautiful, of course, but it was nothing like what it  _ should _ be. 

_ Pretty is as pretty does.  _

Had they not been running so late, Snow would have demanded that she go upstairs and change. Apple could see the anger in her gaze and, this time, it made her feel like she has some sort of control. She might not be able to change her destiny now but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t assert herself in other ways. Like dressing like an ordinary, plain princess. Like a third daughter instead of the only heir. 

Snow smeared red lipstick on her once they were in the car regardless of how it clashed with her dress. It was astounding how horrible her mother could be. Had she always been like this? Had she just changed because Apple’s life took a sharp turn? Was this how she treated other people? Was this how  _ Apple  _ used to treat people? 

The party, as it turned out, was a birthday party. The birthday boy was yet another Prince Charming--not closely related to Darling, Daring, and Dexter--but a Charming Prince nonetheless. He was handsome, of course. His eyes were dark and his hair curled in impressively tight curls coiffed so perfectly that it looked almost unreal. His smile was wide and easy and he looked to be kind. He interacted easily with all the guests, making people laugh, dancing with older ladies who wanted to dance with “such a handsome young man.” 

It was his twenty-fifth birthday today. And Snow White was here to push her daughter at him in the hopes that he would slaughter Darling and kidnap Apple. 

It was grotesque. Worse than that. Her mother--she was setting her up. She  _ wanted _ someone to kill the girl Apple loved. She wanted someone to marry Apple against her will. As long as it wasn’t Darling, Snow would be more than happy to arrange it. And that was exactly what this whole  _ party _ was about. She was going to drag Apple over to him so they could meet. She was going to make sure that he knew her story. She was going to make sure that  _ he _ was old enough for his Destiny and well out of school so that he wouldn’t know the  _ rumors _ . 

The worst part of it all was that Apple wasn’t even surprised. Xenodochial Charming was dashing and brave and handsome and had each and every quality that was important for a Charming Prince. He also hadn’t attended Ever After High--his mother was from another country and he had attended school there. Apple had never been there but she had heard that Headmaster Andersen ran a very successful school. 

But Xenodochial had no ties to Ever After High, no reason to know about  _ anything _ that had transpired in the past year. The perfect candidate to kidnap Apple and kill Darling all while genuinely thinking he was saving the day. 

Apple wondered just how  _ Charming  _ he would be if she refused his hand in marriage. 

Apple managed to slip away from her mother less than an hour after they had arrived when Snow was deep in conversation with a knight whose youngest son had graduated from Ever After High two years ago who might be the “perfect candidate” for Apple. Her mother was just trying to continually sell her off to anyone who would listen and it was so disgusting that Apple felt physically ill. 

She managed to retreat down a hallway in this Charming castle but she still felt like she was suffocating. The noise, the crowd, the watchful gazes of every person who whispered about what had happened to Apple, all of it was so  _ much _ . Apple found a dark corner down the hall far enough that the noises of the party were muffled. She slid down to the floor and tucked her knees to her chest and waited for this to be over. 

She dozed fitfully as the twilight gave way to night and the torches in the hall did little to hold back the shadows. Apple was grateful for it; despite the darkness of the corner she had found, she still wore pastels and she was worried that she would be too easy to find but, with the darkness, she felt safer. Safe enough that she uncurled enough to truly relax. She was so  _ tired  _ lately, constantly exhausted but she could never sleep properly. Every night she slept fitfully at best, sometimes staring up at the ceiling for hours on end, her mind too full of everything to let her rest. Every time Apple sat down for more than a few minutes, she felt herself drifting off as her body tried to cling to every chance it had to sleep. 

In all honesty, Apple had spent so much time “sleeping” this summer that she had begun to wonder if the Sleeping Beauty story was meant to be hers. 

But it was this exhaustion, both physical and emotional, that left her vulnerable. She didn’t realize that she wasn’t alone until there was a strong, warm hand on her shoulder. She jolted awake, one hand covering her own mouth to muffle her instinctive scream. 

“Are you alright, princess?” She couldn’t see the man’s face but she recognized his voice. “Your mother is worried about you.” 

Xenodochial Charming reached for a torch behind him, shifting it so that illuminated his face. His dark eyes looked amber in the firelight and, despite his concerned expression and his gentle touch, the flickering flames gave him a sinister glow. They were alone in this hallway, the party was still going on far from them, and there was no one here to stop him. If he knew her mother was looking for her then that meant that knew who she was and, surely, that he knew her story. Or, at the very least, the one her mother wanted to believe. How much did he know? Had Snow told him just the bare bones of it? Had she gone into horrible detail about the horrors that she thought Darling had committed? 

“You’re safe,” he assured her as she tried to pull away. She only managed to push herself further into the corner. There was no escape. Her mother had pushed him to do this and she  _ wanted  _ her to be found in a hallway. Alone. Scared. Vulnerable. The perfect, sincere damsel that all boys craved. 

“Your mother told me what happened,” he told her softly. “When she said she couldn’t find you--I feared the worst had happened. Our security isn’t as tight as yours and I was afraid someone took you.” So he did know the lie. “After everything that’s happened to you--” 

“My mother is lying,” she told him sharply. “Nothing happened. Darling is my  _ friend _ and I love her and my mother keeps  _ lying  _ about what happened!” 

“She told me you would say that. Darling’s line has always had a touch of magic so it isn’t a surprise that she could bewitch you.” She pushed away from him again, trying to shove him off of her but his grip, though gentle, proved impossible to break. “Stories like yours aren’t supposed to happen before you graduate. What she did--I want to help you. I know you’re still too young but I don’t have to marry you to save you. You won’t owe me anything and I would  _ never  _ do what she’s done to you. Please, just let me help you.” 

He was so sincere, so honestly willing to help, and it just made Apple  _ angry _ . How dare her mother do this? How dare she manipulate someone into thinking she was in grave danger? How dare her mother do this to  _ anyone _ let alone her own daughter? All her mother wanted was for those horrible rumors to be true and she kept trying to make Apple question her own sanity and it was disgusting and awful and Xenodochial didn’t deserve to be dragged into this. 

She pushed him away with all her strength but he was a  _ Charming _ , a boy raised to be strong and solid and graceful, and he didn’t so much as budge. “Darling would  _ never  _ hurt me!” she told him, her voice echoing in the small alcove. “She loves me!” She wasn’t sure why she bothered to uselessly fight but she fought regardless. 

“Princess, please.” Why did he have to sound so reasonable? Why was he being so  _ nice  _ to her? “I’m not here to scare you.” He let go of her and shifted away from her, giving her space. “I just came to make sure you were okay. From what your mother said…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence for Apple to know why he was worried. Snow had told him that she was in danger of disappearing, either kidnapped by Darling or manipulated into running to her. Honestly, she wasn’t that far off. If Apple could, she  _ would  _ run to Darling. She would run far, far away from here and never come back. But she couldn’t. Even if she found Darling, Apple would never be allowed to run away. Someone would find her and it would only put Darling in unnecessary danger. 

“She’s lying,” she insisted but she knew he would never believe her. Why would anyone believe a poor, brainwashed damsel? 

“Come back to the party,” he said, changing tactics. “Please? Regardless of the truth, a Charming Princess should never be alone when her story is unfolding.” 

Surprisingly, he was right about that. In her own castle, Apple was safe due to her mother’s strict security. Here, though? A little castle on the border of Ever After with nothing to fear had no need for more than a handful of guards. And, after what had happened when Apple was in detention with some of the villain boys, she knew that she should be careful. 

“Okay.” He stood and offered his hand, the picture of a gallant knight. Apple let him pull her to her feet and he offered his arm to her and she took it because what else could she do? He walked her back to the party slowly, taking his time so that she could calm down. It was very considerate of him, honestly, but she supposed that, by twenty-five, one had plenty of opportunity to learn things like compassion and empathy. 

“Do you want me to pretend that we had a nice conversation? I know I won’t be your Prince Charming but I’m happy to let her believe I might be if it will make things easier on you.” 

Apple was genuinely surprised by his offer. He seemed startlingly genuine and, even if he didn’t truly believe her, he  _ did  _ want to help. Were they just taught differently by Headmaster Andersen? Or was Xenodochial just… this  _ nice _ ? 

But, she supposed, this was how Prince Charmings were supposed to be. Gallant. Sincere. Genuinely kind and understanding. Would living the rest of her life with someone like him be so awful? He was mature and responsible and he expected nothing at all from her. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe he  _ was  _ a good match for her. If--if she could convince him to let Darling live… could Apple be happy with him? 

No, not happy. But she could be… okay here. She could be okay with him. If he didn’t hurt Darling and he treated her like this… that could be okay, right? She could be okay living like this. 

“You would do that?” she asked him. 

“Of course,” came his easy reply. “I noticed how unhappy you were since I saw you come in. If I can help in any way, I will. I swear.” 

“Thank you. Maybe… maybe it will calm my mom down.” 

He smiled brilliantly at her and she tried her best to return his smile but she barely could. He walked her back into the ballroom and pulled away and kissed her hand while bowing low to her. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company,” he said, just loud enough to be heard. 

“You’re very welcome.” She couldn’t muster up a smile but she didn’t pull away from him, either. She let him walk away before she looked elsewhere, spotting her mother with ease. Snow's lips were curled in a sharp and pleased smile and Apple felt disgust roil in the pit of her stomach at the sight. She knew that she shouldn’t be surprised anymore by her mother’s actions but they still managed to sting painfully. All of this, dragging Apple to the party, letting her disappear, sending Xenodochial after her, it had all been Snow’s plan. And Apple had been powerless to stop it. 

Apple was a damsel in every sense of the word now and it made her feel numb and lost. Her home no longer felt like home because it was her prison more than anything now. Not even the prospect of going back to school, of getting away from her mother for a few months, comforted her. Honestly, Apple wasn’t sure which was worse. On the one hand, she would have her friends at school. On the other, she would have a whole slew of princes and villains to deal with. And that was without even factoring Grimm into things. 

The rest of the party went by agonizingly slowly. Apple clung to the outer edges again but her mother left her alone. In fact, her mother barely even acknowledged that she was there at all. They left shortly before midnight, as per tradition, and the ride home was utterly silent. 

“Did you like him?” Snow asked when they finally stepped into the castle. “I talked to him. He’s a very handsome man, don’t you think? And he’s strong. He would keep you safe.” 

“He’s almost ten years older than me,” Apple protested. Why was her mother like this? 

“Which just makes him mature. Now, I explained your situation since some men might not want a princess who’s been ruined but he took it in stride. Although, her being another girl probably changes things since he would still be the first man who--” 

Apple felt herself break, her control slipping, and she lashed out. Physically. She wanted to hit her mother--she wanted it so, so badly because she just wouldn’t  _ listen! _ \--but she settled on an expensive vase near the front door. It shattered into a million pieces, red roses and water spilling all over the polished stone floor. Apple had thrown it between them and they stood in puddle, neither one of them speaking. Honestly, breaking something had made Apple feel better than she expected it to. If nothing else, it had stunned her mother into silence. 

“Stop talking about her like that!” she demanded, taking the chance to speak up for herself now that her mother was too surprised to interrupt. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that she  _ didn’t touch me!  _ And you--you’re trying to sell me off to someone who graduated  _ seven years ago  _ when I haven’t even graduated myself!” 

“I can’t arrange anything with anyone your own age because all of them  _ know  _ what happened!” Snow snapped, finding her voice again. She was angry now, angrier than Apple had ever seen her. “I’m trying to salvage the mess you made of this, Apple. You have no idea what you’ve done to yourself!” 

Apple turned on her heel and stormed away, so angry that she could barely even breathe. “Apple, do  _ not  _ walk away from me! I’m going to fix this because I love you. You’ll be thanking me when she’s dead and you’re free of her spell!” 

Apple shoved another vase off of a pedestal and it shattered against the wall, red roses left in a tangled heap. Why did it feel so good to do this? She had never done anything like this before--she had been a perfect child, never too loud, never too quiet, never causing trouble. And yet, at seventeen years old, she was throwing a  _ tantrum _ . 

She should have done this years ago. 

She made it up to her room without breaking anything else but the  _ rush  _ of it all made her feel giddy. Maybe her mother would leave her alone after this. Maybe her mother would be so horrified by what she’d done she would be too busy being scandalized to worry about forcing Apple into an unhappy and unwanted marriage. Even if the peace was only for a few hours, it gave Apple that sense of  _ control  _ that she oh so desperately needed. 

She was going to be in trouble for this. Her mother wasn’t going to let this go. But it didn’t matter--nothing mattered. Apple was already a prisoner in her own home, what more could Snow do? The summer was almost over, Apple wasn’t allowed to see any of her friends, and Snow was already trying to shove Apple into the waiting arms of anyone who would take her. 

Apple washed her face clean of makeup, the red lipstick almost like blood on the wipe. Makeup was a habit that Apple hadn’t really broken over the summer because she felt  _ weird  _ without mascara or eyeliner. She even filled in her eyebrows to make them more defined. Now, though, it was all off. No foundation, nothing on her eyes, lipstick gone. 

She looked paler than she had in midwinter. Her eyelashes were pale gold, barely visible from any sort of distance, her lips a soft and delicate pink. Nothing like how she was  _ supposed  _ to look. She looked younger, too, more vulnerable. Softer.  _ This  _ was who she was. Blonde hair that fell in loose waves, pale pink lips, existing almost in a monochrome. 

Her mother hated the way she looked. She knew that now--all those years ago when she had first started pushing red lipstick into Apple’s hands, the mascara, the  _ this is how you make yourself the Fairest _ . Cover blemishes. Hide anything that isn’t absolutely flawless. Curl hair into perfect princess curls. Learn to walk in obscenely tall shoes. Short skirts, modest tops, perfect smiles. 

The official Charming motto for their princesses was  _ Pretty Is as Pretty Does _ and Snow had pushed that on Apple from the time she was ten years old. She had still been in Spellementary school and her mother forced her to look older than she was. She had to be grown up and beautiful and mature but never  _ too _ alluring. Enough to tempt but never to touch. 

Darling had grown up the very same way. Worse. No one dared to march up to Apple’s castle and beg for her hand in marriage. But Darling--she had dealt with it every single day. 

Why was the world like this? Why were people obsessed with princesses who were far,  _ far  _ too young to even  _ think  _ about attraction? Why were they treated like  _ things  _ instead of people? Even now, at seventeen, Snow was pushing her to marry someone far, far too old for her. Xenodochial was nice--he was better than Apple had feared--but it didn’t make it  _ okay _ . How could Snow do this? How could her own mother try to force Apple into something she absolutely didn’t want? 

Apple was angry--angrier than she had ever been before--but it ebbed with every passing minute, the euphoria of disobedience, of assertion, fading with it, leaving nothing but a tired emptiness in its wake. How could people do this? How could they be angry at the world for so long? Rosabella was angry  _ constantly _ , standing up for equal rights for  _ all _ , shouldering the world’s indignities and fighting back. Even Raven was constantly fighting, pushing and pushing for things to get better. 

But Apple wasn’t strong. Apple wasn’t brave. Apple wasn’t like her friends. She didn’t have it in her to exist like this. Anger was exhausting and it required  _ passion _ and Apple had none. Apple was just-- _ this _ . A shell. An empty, broken, scared little girl playing at princess. Or--being a very, very cliched damsel. 

And that was it, really: Apple was a  _ Damsel _ . Nothing else. Not brave. Not smart. Not funny. Not even effortlessly beautiful. Everything Apple truly was was hidden under layers of makeup and beautiful clothing and well-rehearsed lies. She was nothing. All she ever could be was a piece in someone else’s story. Just a prize. A trophy. A reward. She didn’t matter; she wasn’t unique. If something happened to her, no one’s story would suffer. Even her mother might breathe a sigh of relief that her embarrassment of a daughter was gone. 

By the time Apple finally collapsed on the bed, she was exhausted and devastated and she wanted nothing more than to just--to just be  _ free  _ of all this. She wanted it to be over. If someone was going to take her, then they should take her  _ now _ . This waiting--this stupid, childish hope for something better that still flickered dimly in her chest--was tearing her to pieces. 

She cried into her pillow, a habit that had formed ever since Darling had woken her from the sleeping curse, and finally fell into an exhausted sleep. 


End file.
